A New Reason to Escape
by RavenOfFrost
Summary: What if Chell was pregnant in Portal 2? This was a request. This is going to be short story and not a retold version of it. Rating changed to the slight theme in the intro.
1. Prologue

**No one belongs to me besides the unknown. The characters belong to Valve.**

**Also, this was a request from 93MANIAC. **

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>For many years, she never met a man or fell in love or anything that had to do with emotion. It was after GLaDOS had died. Way, way after GLaDOS died when Chell, a chosen mute women, actually met another human, a man, in Aperture Laboratories. They would see each other at certain times and days, only noticing each other cross the halls or something. Then one day, the young man got a chance to talk to her. His eyes were a gentle blue with short, dark, wavy hair. He introduced himself as David. That was all that Chell knew about him as well as he did. Even he didn't really remember how or when he got to the Laboratories as an test subject.<p>

Not trusting him in the beginning, she stayed silent and kept her distance, but David kept making his way to her. Days turned to months and she finally broke through to him, only saying short sentences, but got each other laughing and talking at times. Then one day, he kissed her. It was a kiss that made her heart slam against her chest and brain turn to ooze. She remembered seeing his blue eyes beaming with love, care, and overall emotion and she felt the same way.

The two hardly saw each other, but when they did, the love never left.

Then one night, without letting any of the computers or robots aware, he came to her, fearing that something bad was going to happen. Chell sat on the edge of her bed along with him as she was trying to comfort him with her head resting on his shoulder. He held her tight as he just whispering to her that he feared that something would happened and wanted to see her before it did.

The woman kissed him, whispering, "It's going to be alright."

He kissed her lovingly, then it grew into a pure desire.

* * *

><p>David was right.<p>

Twos days later, he was killed for a crime.

Chell's heart shattered like fragile glass, but refused to show tears, only when she would fall asleep. She never asked the robots what the crime was, not wanting any attention drawn to herself. Thoughts and ideas raced through her head of what the crime was. Clearly David already committed it before he went to her.

No answer came through.

These robots didn't want to kill their text subjects, unless they felt they had to or that the subject lost its purpose.

The question of why he died would never be answered.

Five days after her lover's death, Chell became numb once more and just fell asleep as her bleeding heart was being torn out from her chest. Until she heard a knock on the door and a British voice call, "Hello? Anyone in there?"

Her brown eyes opened with annoyance and wonder of the speaker was.


	2. Chapter 1

Wheatley the Personality Core was actually a core that was funny enough to make the mourning woman crack a smile. He would ramble on about pointless, yet funny little stories and tried to help her escape, knowing that this was no place for a human.

She sadly nodded her head in agreement at that statement.

"Did you know that another human died the other day?" Wheatley asked as the two of them were walking down a hall after a short test room.

Chell looked away, trying not to cry for her fallen lover.

"Oh!" Wheatley cried out, making her look at him. Then his voice fell in realization. "Oh. I see that you do… Oh. I'm sorry about- Anyway!" He loudly chimed as he was moving along the maintenance rail as he obviously wanted to change the subject. "On a lighter note… How is your day so far? Other than learning about the portal gun and whatnot?"

The woman gave a faint smile as she carried on walking and nodded when he looked at her with his blue orb.

"Good," he agreed as he spun to the front of himself. "That's good to hear."

Chell would fade in and fade out when Wheatley would speak. When she would find herself thinking about David and her escape, she wished that he would be here with her. The thoughts would make her sad, so she returned to the little rambling core to listen to him, knowing that he would make her feel better. He was starting to turn out to be a good friend and she knew that she could trust him.

Then he unhooked himself off the rail, but she couldn't catch him. However, she did pick up as quickly as she could to check on him, hoping that he didn't take it personally.

The little core shook it off and the two continued on their way, eventually leading them to the dead "body" of GLaDOS. The little core practically shivered at the sight of the horrid robot as Chell felt numb over the memory of the confrontation. Not wanting to thinking about the monster, she carried on her way to the escape elevator. When they entered the elevator, her eyes grew wide at the sight of the countless switches around them.

"Right," Wheatley began as he was scanning the buttons. "One of these has to be the elevator. Put me in the circuit."

She did what she was told and began to look at the red buttons.

"Okay," the little core stated. "Press all the buttons!"

Before she could react, the red lights began to turn green.

"That…" Wheatley slowly said, "was not a good idea." Then he looked at her with fear in his eye. "Take me out, take me out!" He quickly shouted.

Chell grabbed the core and hurried out the elevator as the sound of electoral machinery began to turn one around them. They hurried to the remains of GLaDOS, and to their horror, the robot began to turn back on. The woman was about to run, but was grab by her giant claw and Wheatley was pried from her hands. She didn't struggle, knowing that she was at her mercy and was forced to listen to her words how she was "busy being dead" and "was forced to replay" how she "murdered her". Then, the monster crushed Wheatley and tossed him aside like he was trash.

That little core was her only friend after David.

Now she was truly alone.

* * *

><p>GLaDOS made the human return to being the test subject that she was practically made for. Taunting her about the past like she did before. Chell was forced to run around like a rat in a cage once more. As she was jumping through portals, running around, solving puzzles, her mind would wonder to the night with David, then was reminded when she heard the news of another human's death.<p>

Wheatley.

The core that tried to help escape from this hell, died for her.

Wait.

Was that-?

Chell glanced over at the far wall, staring at with wonder. Questioning if her eyes were playing tricks on her. For a second she thought she saw Wheatley poke through a plate in the wall, then disappear. She shook her head. It was her imagination. Then returned to the task at hand. After she past the room, she went to another and thought she saw him again! No. No, she did! It was Wheatley! That core was alive!

Keeping her emotionless in the outside, she carried on the tests, but her heart was racing, eager to see the core once more. He was alive and they were going to get out of here!

In the hallway in-between test rooms, GLaDOS was gone and Wheatley was calling her name outside a window. "Hey," he told her, too excited to carefully explain. "She'll be back soon, but look, I am going to get you out of here. Just wait about five more tests and we'll get out. Ok?"

She quickly nodded, relived and disbelieved that the core was alive and well. How she missed that beloved rambling moron!

When he was chased by a bird, she couldn't help, but chuckle, then return serious when he came back, not wanting him to think that she was laughing at him. He was sensitive.

Then the core hurried away after telling to hang in there and she returned her stoic ways when GLaDOS returned, but the inside, she was feeling happy and deceitful that she was going to escape and had help from the inside to do so.


	3. Chapter 2

Chell opened her eyes, slowly blinking to regain back her consciousness as she saw a potato being taken away by a bird.

She couldn't believe it.

He betrayed her.

Wheatley.

Her little friendly core had became the enemy and nearly sent her to die.

She trusted him!

She was so close of escaping, but he let the power get to his head and lowered the elevator back. The damned corrupted data had gotten the best of him. Why? Why did he have to do that? He could've just let her go and kept to his word, but instead he just had the power take over and sent her to fall instead. She tried to stand, but the woman felt sick. She didn't know if it was sickness from the fall, but she knew it wasn't. It wasn't the first time she did a free fall. Gaining back her head, she was able to stand, but it wasn't steady. Looking around the strange area of metal and her crash site, she carried on the only way that she could find. As time slowly past by into hours, she had no idea where she was going, and felt ill in a way, but pushed on.

Going through portals and strange places as usual, she would get dizzier. Guessing that it was from the fall, she took a break every now and then, but not giving up. Eventually, she found the remains of an old lab with the sigh of Aperture Laboratories, but the symbol of the business broke off with a loud clatter as a recording of a man came on the intercom.

Chell saw the way to go, teleporting herself to a old and broken railing, and saw her way to launch herself to the room across the way. When she placed a portal on the floor below and one of the angled wall, she took a deep breath as the strange feeling came over her. Then leapt off and was launched to the room. When she landed she grabbed the control panel to rest on, catching her breath.

What was wrong with her?

Fear was lurching her insides.

Did something happen to her when she landed after the fall? It felt like she wanted to throw up, but kept it down as she was taking calming breaths, then carried on her way. On the way to wherever she was going, Chell kept making stops and even puked once, but it didn't stop her. She didn't want to die down here and it was creepy as the feeling of abandonment of the old laboratories. By the recordings over the intercoms once in awhile, she knew that this place was once a true and victorious thing long ago, but now it was a large mistake. She was nothing but a test subject, soon going to get out of the whole facility.

As she carried on her journey, she new the facility was a large place, but she never knew how large and felt incredibly small as large metal things were all around her. By the time she found a building that looked to be a former office, she wanted to collapse into one of the chairs and take a short nap, but the robotic yelps of pain caught her attention. She walked into a room to find a bird pecking at potato GLaDOS. She approached her, making the bird fly away.

"I never been so happy to see you," GLaDOS replied with relief, then there was loud shake. "We need to get out of here before that idiot destroys the whole place!"

Knowing that she was the only one who knew how to stop Wheatley, the human had no choice, but to take her, making her stick the potato on her portal gun, then she fell into a chair.

"What?" GLaDOS cried with disbelief. "Why are you resting?"

Chell shook her head, forcing herself to stand, but was weak. Fear was lurching at her gut as she fell back in the chair. Something was wrong with her and had no idea what.

"Okay, um," the potato tried to think. "Rest for a while if you have to, but we need to carry on."

Chell nodded, knowing that she had to and that is what she was planning on doing after a short rest.

* * *

><p>The human carried on her way with the potato on her portal gun.<p>

GLaDOS would comment on how the man's voice on the recording sounded familiar, then the woman's voice was too familiar. Chell didn't know what to say as her sickness stayed, but forced to carry on walking. Every time she'd see a chair, she had to fight the temptation to sit and take a short nap, but fearing that it was going to be her last considering she didn't know what was wrong with herself.

Every time she had to fall from high places down to a portal, she had to catch her breath and even puked once more.

"Something is wrong, isn't there?" There was concern in GLaDOS's voice.

The woman leaned against a wall after she was just launched from a portal off a wall that had doors that made her gut churn with anger from the recordings of warnings about tests going wrong. What was the purpose of this horrible place?

"Tell me," the potato gently began, "have you ever felt this before? Because you were always healthy…"

She shook her head as she was taking soothing breaths, trying to regain her composure.

"Were you ever with another human like a man?" GLaDOS meekly asked.

Chell didn't look at her as the memory of David returned to her.

"Oh my God." There was surprise in her voice. "You're pregnant."

She shook her head, hoping that it wasn't true.

"Have you slept with that man?"

She still didn't look at her.

Why was she being so nice all of a sudden?

"You are. You are pregnant!" She cried with disbelief.

Chell wanted to cry.

Not only had she had to worry about herself, she had to worry about her unborn child.

There was a pause.

"We need to carry on," there was a strange gentleness in the potato's voice. "_You_ need to carry on."

Chell was surprised by her words and knew that she was right, so she carried on walking, knowing that Wheatley had to be stopped and soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Chell was losing track of time as she carried on walking through the abandoned facility, but GLaDOS was keeping time as a half a day was past. Most of their time was spent in silence, but slowly, the potato would comment about the woman on the recording named Carolyn. The human had her suspicions that the potato was beginning to remember who she was before she became GLaDOS. She couldn't help, but think what the robot went through from human to a computer. She didn't even know if that was even possible. Without speaking- let alone asking questions- she kept to her own thoughts as she was still disbelieving that she was pregnant.

What would have David had said? Would he be proud or disappointed? He loved her and wanted to make love to her before he died. He knew he was going to die. He loved her and she knew that. She felt his love while they were together and still feels it even though he is gone.

Every time that had to do with speed or free falling, the woman always made sure that she was not going to harm her growing baby if she was pregnant. That was the only thing left of David she had and wanted it alive, but it would be cruel to raise a child in a place like this. Especially if GLaDOS was going to be back in charge. Well, better the potato than Wheatley, now matter how much she didn't want to admit it. Wheatley, her traitorous friend, was going to destroy the whole place if GLaDOS wasn't back in charge.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at the facility wear the weighted cubed looked like tormented robots as Wheatley was yelling at them over the screen. It baffled her how much he had changed. Instead of the funny and sweet little core, he was a monster. A ruthless monster, who was going to send her back in testing because he had an itch for testing. With no choice in the matter as GLaDOS's little paradox thing failed, Chell was forced back into testing.<p>

"Just do his tests," the potato told her as they were making their way to the elevator. "I'll think of something to stop him. Just give me time."

Giving the potato a short nod, she did what she was told, hoping that GLaDOS was going to think of something.

Turned out that Wheatley took some of GLaDOS's tests and made him into his own, but the thing was that they were extremely easy in the beginning and he would think that she did it wrong, and would get frustrated about it. There was a key to make him slowly lose it, but he was smarter than they thought in his own way. Then the tests rooms began to break and crash together as he was destroying the whole place, but thought nothing of it.

Chell and GLaDOS were the only ones concerned for their own safety and had to get to Wheatley before the whole place fell on top of them, but the plans had changed when Wheatley gave them a surprise, leading them to their deaths.

"Looks like he's going to kill us," GLaDOS cried with fear as they were on their flying to their deaths. "And this is the part where he kills us."

"This is the part where I kill you!" Wheatley cried when the human landed on a platform with mashy-spike plates surrounding her.

Chell wasn't paying attention to what the core was saying as she was looking around for a place to escape. She was not going to die here and she was not going to let her baby die with her. Then she saw white goop dropping, quickly shot at it to make it hit the far wall, then shot at the floor and went through the portal just before the plates hit. Then she began to run as the core was calling her back to die.

"Good thinking," the potato breathed with relief.

Her brown eyes were locked on ahead of her and she continued to run, having to find Wheatley in person as soon as she could. Walk away would collapse as building would crash into each other. She had to think fast and stat light on her feet in case she had to move out of the way quickly.

Wheatley would try to set up traps for her to kill her, but she always dodged them and jumped out of the way as a mashy-spike plate was trying to crush her again. Gasping for breath after nearly dying again, she pushed on, but was nearly struck down by a falling pipe of ooze, then carried on. Eventually she found a convader belt, but it sped up, taking her back to a mashy-spike plate, making her jump off to the safety of the sidelines.

Another screen of Wheatley appeared, making her heart pain for sadness of her old friend, but anger for what he has done. "Since I'm just up ahead, killing you would be a whole lot fun, he began, earning her attention, "and a whole lot more painful for you. Here, I'll give you two options: You could either have me kill you or you can just jump in that plate and kill yourself- which I recommend because it would be quick."

The human felt her insides turn with horror at her former friend's words. What happened to the little Wheatley she knew? It's hat damned corrupted core, that's what. Spying a bunch of bombs falling one by one, she shot a portal, then another, having a bomb smash into the core's screen.

There was no way she was going to end her own life and her baby's and she was going to make that clear.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then," he said as he called the shattered screen back.

"Nice shot," GLaDOS muttered with approval.

Thinking her way across, she was ready to face Wheatley and end his madness.


	5. Chapter 4

This was it.

This was the battle of her former friend.

She knew she had to stop Wheatley, but half of her didn't want the little core to die. It just the corrupted data talking! This wasn't who Wheatley was! She knew that! When he would launch bombs at her, she would try her best to avoid them. Every time she breathed in the neurotoxin, she was hoping that it wasn't damaging the baby inside her. Seeing the panels around her and the white goo that a bomb had shattered, she tried her best to stay on her feet. Every time she planted a core onto the monstrous core, she knew that he was being damaged. However, through all of this, she was starting to get fatigued. Fighting through her symptoms of pregnancy, she fought for a clear head.

Then she planted the second core on him.

"You never listened!" He shouted at her in rage and was that pain of sadness? "Even when I told you to catch me, even if I told you that I could die when I unhinged myself from the railing, you didn't catch me! You didn't even try!"

Guilt and sadness entered her heart as she was running around, try to get a bomb into a portal at his weak spot. She wanted to catch him, but he was too heavy for her. It was too sudden for her to catch him!

Then that was it.

The third and final core was planted and it was time to push the stalemate button.

"Don't push it!" Wheatley begged with fear. "I can fix this!"

"Push the button!" Potato GLaDOES shouted.

Chell shot a portal to the button, but it exploded, sending her flying back.

"You idiot!" GLaDOS cried.

The human thought she was talking to her as she staggered to her feet as a part of the ceiling came crashing down, revealing a large, full moon.

"She is pregnant!" The potato shouted.

Chell then realized that she wasn't talking to her, but to Wheatley, who froze as the facility began to shake.

"What?" He meekly asked then turned to her with his glowing, blue lens.

She looked him in his orb and saw that there was actually heartfelt and concern as if he was worried that he harmed her or the baby. Shaking her head, she aimed the gun at the moon and fired. The force was so strong that it pulled her in, but grabbed Wheatley, who was still attached, however, GLaDOS was holding on to him and did not want him to come back.

Chell had a glimpse of hope that her old friend was going to return to his old self and did not want to lose him as she felt her grip loosen. Then, to her horror, Wheatley shot out and GLaDOS grabbed her wrist as the little core flew out screaming, "Grab me, grab me!"

Then she was pulled back in and the portal was closed.

"Thank God you're alive," the robot sighed as the human staggered to her feet. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and looked at the robot, who was surprisingly concerned.

"How's the…?" Her voice faded.

The woman looked down at her stomach and gently placed a hand over it and lightly shrugged. It almost scared that she didn't know how the little one was doing.

"Look, after what happened, I realized that you aren't my enemy, but my best friend. I know it sounds strange to say, but being Carolyn has taught me somethings. Now, since you have a baby coming, I don't know if I should let you go or not. I mean, it's dangerous out there and…"

Chell looked at the elevator. She didn't know what was out there, but she didn't want to her baby to have the same life has her own. She looked back at the robot with uncertainty.

"I promise, I won't bring harm to you or your baby. I owe you, after all." There was honesty and trust in her voice as she didn't take her orange eye off the human in concern.

She wanted to find humans and try to give her baby a future. That's what she wanted like any other mother. Chell shook her head.

GLaDOS nodded, understanding the future mother's concern. "You may go. Good luck." If she could, she would be smiling kindly.

Chell got on the elevator as excitement was swelling in her chest. She was going to be with other humans and give not only her, but her baby, a life to live.

* * *

><p>Six months had past since she left Aperture and found a small job and a apartment that was affordable. When the moon would shine over the city, she would sit by the window, just watching it, thinking of Wheatley. He was still up there and she wished that he was back in Aperture, being the little core he was. Her memories were playing backwards from when she meant the core, to the human named David.<p>

Would he proud of her or not? Did he love her or not?

Even if he didn't, she was gifted with this little growling child and the baby was going to give her a new life. A life that she never dreamed of having.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the arrival, and Chell never been in so much pain before. She was at the hospital, giving birth with a friend of hers waiting outside.<p>

Then she heard it.

The crying of an infant.

She raised her head as tears was welling in her eyes. The nurse handed her a mewling bundle in a blanket and she lovingly took her baby into her arms. She couldn't stop smiling as she was looking into the blue eyes of her son, seeing David in them. She knew that it was going to be hard to raise a baby on her own, but she was going to teach her son well and was going to protect him. She was the love of her life.

"Max," she whispered with joy. "My son, Max." She was tired, but didn't want to let go of her son. She never wanted to let him go.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Max was able to come home and her friend was helping her with the baby. On their first night together, the mother held her son close as she was looking out to the moon again, silently thinking of David and Wheatley. Even GLaDOS. Then her phone vibrated for a text beside her and read it:<p>

_Congrats on your son. I know you'll be a good mother._

_-G_

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank you for the reviews and whatnot. I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


End file.
